darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tuska
|alignment = None |symbol = |colours = Teal and possibly purple and grey. |tier = 4 |adjective = Tuskan }} Tuska was a boar-like goddess who attacked Naragun during the Naragi God Wars. She fought against Saradomin, eventually making him move to another realm due to the disruption she caused. Tuska is described as a mindless beast that has managed to attain godhood. Since Tuska was a formidable foe, her presence attracted Skargaroth to hunt her down. During a fight between Tuska and Skargaroth, Guthix used the elder god sword he had found to severely wound Tuska by stabbing her in the eye, making her completely blind. History Tuska was once a member of an unknown simple-minded beast-like species who somehow managed to kill an unknown god, and thus ascended to godhood herself. After her ascension, she retained her animal instincts, and proceeded to ravage worlds. Tuska attacked the homeworld of the Airut at some point. The Airut are a proud warrior race, who resort to chaotic, psychological warfare. Many of the Airut joined Tuska due to the strength that she showed. Throughout the years, as the Airut continued to follow Tuska, they became more and more reliant on the symbiotic relationship with the boar god, taking hair dropped by Tuska to form armour and gloves in order to increase their strength. As part of their favour towards psychological warfare, the airut leave the Mark of Tuska stamped on their victims, either as a branding or marks made on the wall. Tuska and the Airut met Skargaroth and Skargaroth followed Tuska through the dimensions to hunt her down. During the year 1239 of the Naragi, Tuska was summoned by Airut priests to the Naragi homeworld, Naragun. The Naragi managed to lure the beast to Saradomin, who was also attacking the Naragi world, where Tuska crashed upon a fortress of Saradomin. Saradomin materialised and grappled with the beast, though Tuska's destruction forced Saradomin to flee to another realm. Eventually, Skargaroth caught up to and attacked Tuska. Skaragoth managed to blind one of Tuska's eyes and Tuska pushed Skaragoth on a Naragi refuge shelter, killing Aagi, Guthix's daughter. Guthix then took possession of the Elder sword and used it to blind Tuska's other eye and also to kill Skargaroth. For millennia, she would continue travelling through the multiverse, destroying planets and growing in power, until she set her sights on Gielinor shortly after the assassination of Guthix. Wizard Chambers launched a monkey named Apollo into space with a lodestone attached to him. Although Apollo died, the lodestone he was carrying crashed into Tuska's back, embedding it into a scar and allowing players to teleport to her. Later, representatives of four rival factions cloaked the area, shielding all intruders from Tuska's eyes: Gods Armadyl, Saradomin, and Zamorak, along with The Godless faction under Vorago's banner. Soran, reporting to Zaros, is also present in the Shadow Realm, but strictly as an observer. Followers * Airut Trivia * The Finnish word "Tuska" translates to "pain" or "agony". This, along with the association of a tusked, ravaging beast, were the inspiration for her name. * According to Guthix's memories, Tuska didn't care about being worshipped. Additionally, she along with Loarnab are the only known gods to be mindless, unintelligent and savage. * Tuska may be based on the of Greek mythology, who was killed as part of the twelve . * Tuska is the only god to have two distinct symbols. References